


Z czystej ciekawości

by rossieash



Series: Manipulacje [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dean jest zbyt ciekawski, Gen, How Do I Tag, Maybe fluff or crack or something, Miniaturka, Misunderstandings, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean słyszy podejrzaną rozmowę dochodzącą z pokoju Sama i Lucyfera.<br/>Czyli dlaczego Dean Winchester jest gumowym uchem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z czystej ciekawości

**Author's Note:**

> Jak na mój gust, to stanowczo za dużo znaków interpunkcyjnych znalazło się w tej drobince, jednakże jakoś musiałam oddać charakter wypowiedzi postaci XD  
> Enjoy~

\- Luce, robimy to już chyba od godziny…

\- No właśnie – syknął diabeł. – Musisz tak mocno wbijać palce w moje uda? Przecież jutro będę miał tam sińce!

\- Nie muszę, ale chcę. Chyba że wolisz bez trzymanki?

Dean przemierzał korytarz z burgerem w ręku, ale usłyszawszy podejrzaną rozmowę dochodzącą z pokoju, który jego brat dzielił z szatanem, zatrzymał się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Ot, z czystej ciekawości.

Odgryzł kęs fast-food'a i przeżuł.

\- Ile ci brakuje? – sapnął wyczerpanym głosem młodszy Winchester.

\- Niewiele! Dawaj, Sam! Wyżej! Ooo… Tak, tak, tak, właśnie _tak_!

Dean nie dość, że się zakrztusił, to jeszcze popluł.

\- Już prawie, prawie! Jeszcze trochę w lewo, no, ruszże się, Sammy!

\- Na dłuższą metę to się staje męczące. Nie mam siły – jęknął. – Może zamienimy się miejscami i zobaczymy, jak tobie pójdzie?

Dean nie wytrzymał. Załomotał w drzwi, niemal krzycząc:

\- Na litość boską, moglibyście ciszej?! Mnie naprawdę nie interesuje, co…

\- O, Dean! – przerwał mu uradowany Sam. – Wejdziesz? Chyba przydałaby się nam pomocna dłoń… lub dwie.

Dean przez chwilę myślał, że zwymiotuje. Jednak przemógł się, z obliczem białym jak kreda uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do zacienionego wnętrza. Jego twarz wyraziła więcej niż tysiąc słów.

\- Ja pierdolę – westchnął, zasłaniając dłonią oczy. – Jak tak można… Przecież wy… Ja myślałem, że wy się… Chryste. – Policzki spłonęły mu rumieńcem wstydu.

\- Co żeś sobie myślał? – warknął Sam, z trudem prostując się pod ciężarem Lucyfera, który siedział na nim na barana i wyciągając się jak struna, usiłował trafić żarówką do oprawki na suficie.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało ^^


End file.
